Countdown to Christmas
Countdown to Christmas is an annual seasonal block that is aired on the from the first weekend in November, or the last weekend in October, through Christmas Day, featuring a mix of holiday movies, specials and holiday-themed original programming. Current programming (2018) The following movies and specials are, as of 2018, currently aired as part of Countdown to Christmas. * 12 Gifts of Christmas * All I Want for Christmas * Angel in the Family * Angel of Christmas * Angels and Ornaments * Angels Sing * Annie Claus is Coming to Town * Baby's First Christmas * A Boyfriend for Christmas * Call Me Mrs. Miracle * Cancel Christmas * Catch a Christmas Star * Charming Christmas * Christmas at Holly Lodge * The Christmas Blessing * The Christmas Card * Christmas Connection * Christmas Cookies * Thomas Kinkade's Christmas Cottage * Christmas Dance * A Christmas Detour * Christmas Getaway * Christmas Festival of Ice * The Christmas Gift * The Christmas Heart * Christmas in Conway * Christmas Incorporated * Christmas in Evergreen * Christmas in the Air * Christmas Land * Christmas List * Christmas Magic * A Christmas Melody * The Christmas Ornament * The Christmas Pageant * Christmas Parade * Christmas Party * The Christmas Shop * Christmas Shuttle * Christmas Song * The Christmas Spirit * The Christmas Train * Christmas Under Wraps * A Christmas Visitor * A Christmas Wish * Christmas with Holly * Come Dance With Me * Coming Home for Christmas * A Cookie Cutter Christmas * Crown for Christmas * A December Bride * The Dog Who Saved Christmas * Eloise at Christmastime * Enchanted Christmas * Every Christmas Has a Story * Eve's Christmas * Fallen Angel * Farewell Mr. Kringle * Finding Christmas * Finding Santa * Fir Crazy * Gift of the Magi * A Gift to Remember * Hats Off to Christmas! * Help for the Holidays * Hitched for the Holidays * A Holiday Engagement * Holiday Help * Ice Sculpture Christmas * I'm Not Ready for Christmas * It's Christmas, Carol * Just in Time for Christmas * Karen Kingsbury's The Bridge * Karroll's Christmas * Let it Snow * Love's Christmas Journey * Lucky Christmas * Matchmaker Santa * Meet the Santas * Merry Matrimony * Mistletoe Over Manhattan * The Mistletoe Inn * The Mistletoe Promise * Moonlight & Mistletoe * The Most Wonderful Time of the Year * Mr. Miracle * Mrs. Miracle * My Christmas Dream * Naughty or Nice * The Night Before the Night Before Christmas * The Nine Lives of Christmas * Northpole * Northpole: Open for Christmas * November Christmas * A Nutcracker Christmas * On the Twelfth Day of Christmas * Once Upon a Christmas * Once Upon a Holiday * One Starry Christmas * Pete's Christmas * A Princess for Christmas * A Royal Christmas * A Town Without Christmas * The Santa Incident * Santa Jr. * The Santa Suit * Santa Switch * Secretly Santa * Shooting Christmas * Signed, Sealed, Delivered for Christmas * Silver Bells * Single Santa Seeks Mrs. Claus * Snow Bride * The Sweetest Christmas * Switched for Christmas * The Three Gifts * Three Wise Women * 'Tis the Season for Love * Trading Christmas * Twice Upon a Christmas * The Ultimate Gift * A Very Merry Mix Up * Window Wonderland * A Wish for Christmas * When Calls the Heart: The Heart of Christmas Former programming The following movies and specials have aired as part of Countdown to Christmas in past years, but currently do not air on the block. However, some of these may still be seen on the Hallmark Channel's sister network, (formerly the Hallmark Movie Channel). * Battle of the Bulbs * Call Me Claus * A Carol Christmas * The Case for Christmas * A Christmas Carol: The Musical * The Christmas Choir * A Christmas Memory * A Christmas Wedding Tail * Ebbie * Ernest Saves Christmas * A Grandpa for Christmas * Jingle All the Way * Jingle and Bell's Christmas Star * Naughty or Nice * The Nuttiest Nutcracker * One Magic Christmas * The Santa Clause * A Season for Miracles * When Angels Come to Town External links * Official website Category:Programs